Eastern Skills
With the introduction of the Eastern Realms, massive updates were made to a variety of skills. Most of these updates are centered around new high-level content. The most notable addition was to Smithing, which received a complete overhaul with the east's release. Construction Dragon Lecterns Following the Sorcerers of the East quest, dragon lecterns can now be constructed in players' houses. There are no oak dragon lecterns but there are teak and mahogany. Teak can be made at 60 Construction (the quest requirement) with two teak planks for 180 xp. It can be used to make teleport tablets for Tokaji, Ganpon, Assikai, the Sorcerers' Tower and the Outpost and an enchant robes tablet. These tablets require 1 soft clay, the runes needed to cast the spell and the levels needed to cast the spell. The tablets allow the spell to be cast without the need for runes by simply breaking them. The mahogany lectern requires 67 Construction, 2 mahogany planks and 1 gold leaf to build and gives 580xp upon completion. It can be used to make Shikado teleport tablets and a level 7 enchant tablet, as well as all the other tablets from the teak lectern. These are made in the same way as the other tablets with all the same requirements. Eastern Teleport Portals Six extra locations for the Portal Chamber were added with the Eastern Spellbook. They lead to Tokaji, Ganpon, Shikado, Assikai, the Sorcerers' Tower and the Outpost respectively. To construct a portal, the player first needs a centrepiece and a wooden portal frame. They can then direct the portal using 100x the runes needed to cast the teleport spells. The equivalent Magic level to cast these spells and being on the Eastern Spellbook is also required. Defence Aside from all the new monsters to train on, the most major update to Defence was the addition of many new melee, ranged and mage armours as well as changes to many existing styles of equipment. The levels needed for all the armour are shown in the table below, with new types in italics: Mining To match the smithing upgrade, the levels required to mine different types of ore were altered, as well as the xp received: *Bronze - 1 *Iron - 10 *Coal - 20 *Mithril - 30 *Adamant - 50 *Rune - 60 *Raw Steel - 70 *Titanium - 80 *Stygium - 90 Smithing Smithing was the most upgraded skill. The levels required to smith most items were changed, along with the experience received. As the levels changed so did the stats of the equipment. The most basic change was to alter the level at which different types of bar could be smithed. Gold, 'perfect' gold, silver, blurite, elemental and bronze were not changed, although bronze is included as it is one of the main metals used to make armour. The experience received for smelting and smithing bars has been increased to match the new level requirements, which are shown in the table below: To match the new levels needed for each of the bars, the levels required to smith certain types of equipment were changed to fit around them. At least one new piece of equipment is unlocked every level but, as some metals overlap, sometimes more may be unlocked simultaneously. Samurai equipment is unlocked over 7 levels (see here for more info). The number of bars required to smith each piece of equipment has not changed but the xp received, value and stats have in order to reflect the new levels. The smithing level required for each piece of equipment is given in the tables below. Note that Raw Steel cannot be used to make regular Steel items.: Attack Attack introduced a new weapon: katanas. Katanas are new weapons that are faster than scimitars and fast as throwing knifes. Katanas are members-only and weapons above rune requires Deadly East to wield. It's confirmed that there is going to be no white, dragon or granite katana. Category:Skills